A Day I'll Never Forget
by lilymaywebb.lw
Summary: Dawn is struck by a mystery illness after a storm. And when she is finally gotten to a Pokémon centre, Ash falls ill too. Nobody has no idea what is happening to them, and nobody can stop it...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is a massive story and I am uploading it in chunks. it is currently 10,000 words long and still going strong. I hope you have patience with this story and Enjoy and Review!**

It was a nice day in Sinnoh, Brock decided to make some lunch while Ash and Dawn went down to the lake with all their Pokemon. Everyone was having a brilliant time, splashing around like there was no tomorrow. "it's a nice day, isn't it dawn?" Ash shouted over all the noise.

"Yeah, it's lovely!" Dawn replied

"So when are going back for lunch?" Ash questioned

"Brock won't have finished making it yet!" Dawn stated

"We'll I'm sure we can stay a little while longer" Ash said

"I wouldn't be too sure about that! Look behind you!" Dawn said

"Oh no, a storm is coming! We need to round up all the Pokémon." Ash shouted

"Why did we leave all the Poke-balls at the camp?" Dawn said angrily

"Sorry, don't shoot!" Ash said jokingly while Ash and Dawn tried to round up all there Pokémon.

The storm was fast approaching ash called out

"Guys, Let's get to a cave we don't want to get caught up in this storm its looks like the worst I have ever seen!"

Ash found a cave and was trying to fit everyone in the cave when dawn burst out saying "I have mamoswines poke-ball here!"

"Brilliant we couldn't fit mamoswine in the cave even if nobody else was in there!" Ash cried out as dawn put mamoswine in its poke-ball

"Do you have grotles poke-ball on you? I saw you pick it up" Dawn asked

"I might, I'll check" ash said as Dawn tried to push bunery in the cave

"I do!"

"Quick put him in his poke-ball, before we freeze." Dawn shouted as ash zapped grotle into his poke-ball. Gliscor squeezed into the cave with everyone else, even ash and dawn. "Brrr it's so cold I hope we can get out soon, I'm hungry!" Dawn said

"Everyone huddle up we need to keep warm, we could be out here for hours!" Ash shouted over the newly roaring wind. Ash moved over to dawn.

"Dawn get some sleep I can see you're tired I'll wake you up when I get tired. I'll send Pikachu over to keep you warmer." Ash said sweetly to dawn

"Thanks ash! I am feeling tired I'll search my bag for anything I usually keep a blanket just for this kind of emergency."

"Good!" Ash said after dawn had finished searching her bag.

"What ya find?" Ash asked

"A sleeping bag, some water, 7 small boxes of Pokemon food, some of my poffins, a blanket and some food for us" dawn listed

"Brilliant! You can take the sleeping bag, we save all the food and water until we get mega hungry and or thirsty. Could I have the blanket?" Ash asked

"Yeah, Of course, I'll go sleep with Pikachu and piplup" dawn said tiredly

"Have a nice rest" ash said softly.

Dawn fell asleep quickly while ash was left to try and keep him and all their Pokemon warm. Quite a while later Pikachu came up to ash

"Pika Pikachu!"

"What? Dawns burning up?" Ash quickly made it over to dawn he could see that she was breathing very deeply but also very slowly "oh no! This is bad! We need to get to brock ASAP!" Ash said urgently

"Ash help..." Dawn mumbled

"Shhh don't speak it will waste you energy, I'm trying to get you to brock." Ash whispered to dawn.

Ash had no choice. He had to carry dawn through the storm. "But what am is going to do with all my Pokemon?" He thought

"And Dawns, and Brock's! No what am I going to do?!" So he came up with a plan, "ok guys," Ash said to all his, Dawns and Brock's Pokemon, "now dawn isn't very well. So we need to take her to Brock." All the Pokemon looked shocked, especially Dawns Pokemon they didn't like to see her ill. It had never happened when she had caught them. "Pip pip piplup?" A scared piplup asked Ash. "Oh no don't worry once we get Dawn to Brock then she will be okay." This settled piplup's mind

"Now starvaraptor, can you find Brock for me even through his fog, cloud, snow and rain?"

"Star starva!"

"Thank you so much starvaraptor!" Ash called out to starvaraptor as he flew off. "Now everyone else you need to help me keep Dawns temperature down while starvaraptor is trying to find Brock. Now Piplup use hydro pump on the corner of the cave, and bunery use ice beam and crogunk use brickbrake on the ice!" Crogunk broke the ice into perfect pieces just the right size for Dawns head. "Brilliant pieces crogunk and thank you bunery and piplup! Now gliscor put the ice on Dawns head." Ash thanked the two Pokemon while gliscor put the ice on Dawns head. "I hope dawn will be okay..." Ash thought to himself. Ash started pacing up and down the cave all his Pokemon were worried about him. "Gli gliscor?"

"I'm fine gliscor, I'm just worried about Dawn and starvaraptor when will he be back so he can guide us to Brock" Ash said worriedly to gliscor. "Pika Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon said worriedly to Ash

"What? Dawn getting worse! Oh no this is bad we need to get to Brock!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Dawn, Dawn stay with me Dawn! I can't lose you..." Ash said to Dawn softly as Dawn slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Chim chimcar"

"What starvaraptor's back? Yes we can finally get to Brock!" Ash said wishing that it wasn't that cold so dawn could stay warm. "Grotle come help!" Ash said as he threw grotles poke-ball outside the cave. "Now grotle could you carry all Dawns and Brock's Pokemon except happiny. Now happiny could you carry mine and dawns backpacks?"

"Happ happiny!"

"Good thank you happiny and grotle!" Ash thanked them as he loaded all Dawns and Brock's Pokemon onto grotle. As everyone got ready to leave the cave ash went over to Dawn. "Dawn can you hear me?" Ash whispered to Dawn

"Yes..." Dawn said just loud enough so Ash could hear.

"We are going to go to Brock so you can get better." Ash said hopefully

"Okay." Dawn said even quieter. Ash picked up Dawn and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Come on guys let's find Brock." Ash, Dawn and all the Pokemon braved the weather, chimcar jumped onto Ash's shoulder with Pikachu to try and keep Dawn warmer he was a fire type anyway. Everybody trekked on wards pushing themselves forward for Dawn. They all finally got out of the storm but Dawn was rapidly getting worse "Dawn, Dawn are you okay?" Ash whispered to Dawn so nobody could hear and starvaraptor could lead on.

"Ash help... I see the light" Dawn whimpered quietly to Ash

"No, you can't leave me!" Ash shouted out "um what to do? Ah ha Pikachu use thunderbolt on Dawn!" Pikachu used a small thunderbolt on Dawn "owww" Dawn screamed out "why did you do that?" Dawn whispered to ash

"Dawn you were doing to die if I hadn't have done it!" Ash said to Dawn

"Well thank yo..." Dawn started then she blacked out

"Oh no! Let's hurry up everyone we need to get Dawn to Brock" after a long period of time Ash, Dawn and everybody's Pokemon finally made it to Brock...


	2. Chapter 2: Scared and Lonely

"Ash where have you been?" Brock said worriedly

"I'll explain later, Dawn is sick she nearly died if it wasn't for pikachu then she might not be alive!"

"Oh she has a very high fever, you can feel it form here!" Brock said hovering his hand 5cm away from her head.

"Where is the nearest hospital or Pokemon Centre?" Ash asked

"The next hospital is 75 miles away but the next Pokemon centre is only down that hill."

"Okay I'll run her there quick."

"Well hurry up about it, we need to get her to nurse joy ASAP, I'll put all the Pokemon in there Poke-ball's"Brock said

Ash picked up Dawn again and ran off to the Pokemon centre with pikachu and piplup. Ash ran down the hill nearly falling over. He finally made it to the Pokemon centre. The Pokemon centre was filled with Pokemon, Ash though it would take forever for Dawn to be seen. Ash made it to the counter "nurse joy! Can you help Dawn?

"Ash? Your going to have to wait unless she is dying then I can't help just yet." Nurse Joy replied

"Oh, ok I wait but I can't wait for long." So Ash sat down and held Dawn in his arms. "Oh Dawn just stay with me just until you can been seen by nurse Joy." Ash whispered to Dawn. Ash fell asleep waiting for Nurse Joy to be finished with all the Pokemon. Brock came in a woke him up. "Ash? Ash wake up!" Brock shouted in Ash's ear.

Ash woke up with a jolt, "Brock, be quiet you'll wake Dawn."

"Oh sorry, when is Dawn going to be seen?" Brock asked

"At this rate never, and I hope that she doesn't get and worse. And I hope I don't get sick too for Dawn's sake If she wakes up and I'm sick... I don't know what would happen..." Ash said to Brock

"I'm going to try and get Dawn in now she looks worse than before." Brock said to Ash. Brock went over to Nurse Joy and tried to sweet talk her into helping Dawn quicker. "Ummm, Ash? It that you? Where are we? Where's piplup?" Dawn mumbled "Dawn! Are you okay? It is me and we are in the Pokemon centre and piplup is sleeping with pikachu." Ash replied

"oh okay, all I can Remember is falling asleep in the cave with pikachu and piplup and then nothing and then pikachu shocking me." Dawn whispered to Ash "Ash are you okay? You look hot." Dawn said worriedly

"You shouldn't be worrying about me I'm worrying about you! Oh I'm fine I'm have been trying to keep you warm" Ash lied he didn't feel okay he felt like he was going to blackout. Luckily Brock returned, Ash lay Dawn on the bench and stood up. "So when can Dawn be treated?" Ash asked

"5 mins then she can be seen." Brock replied

"Do you have a sleeping bag or blanket in there I'm kinda cold. After that blizzard and all." Ash asked trying to cover up the fact that he didn't feel well

"I'll look" Brock said as he searched through his bag. "Ah my sleeping bag here take it. I'm going to go back over to Nurse Joy"

"Thank..." Ash started as he blacked out. Dawn tried to stand up and help. She managed to get over to Ash

"Ash! Ash wake up..." Dawn blacked out too right beside Ash. Brock came too tell Ash that Dawn could be seen now and he discovered that they both had blacked out. "Nurse Joy! Help they have blacked out!" Nurse Joy came quick. "Chancey quick bring 2 stretchers stat!" Chancey brought 2 stretchers and laid Ash and Dawn on them. Nurse Joy took them into the treatment area. The red light flashed on for several hours...


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

Brock started to get worried and so did pikachu and piplup. "They have been in there for hours." Brock thought to himself

"pika pikachu?"

"Pip piplup?"

"There fine nurse Joy is just making sure that they are fine." Brock reassured piplup and pikachu. The light started flashing and a alarm started to sound. "Pika pika pikachu!"

"Pip pip piplup!"

"Guys calm it down it might be one of the Pokemon I'm pretty sure Ash and Dawn are okay..." Brock stammered not believing what he had said he was sure that something had gone wrong. Then the alarm stopped sounding and the red light went off completely. Brock didn't know what this meant where they okay or where they...dead..? Nurse Joy came through the doors, Brock rushed up to her,

"are they okay? Are they dead?" He said in a hushed voice

"Oh no, no ,no their okay. Dawn's heart did stop and so did ash's they both restarted with a little help from us."

"Thank God. When can we see them?" Brock asked

"Now if you want there in a double room together, Dawn is out but Ash is awake. Dawn isn't very well Ash is well okay for now. But the next 24 hours for Dawn is going to be critical" nurse Joy said.

"Oh okay, I'll go see them now." Brock said. "Pikachu, piplup come over here, we can go see Ash and Dawn now. But piplup Dawn is well how do I put this asleep." Brock explained to piplup

"Pip piplup?"

"No, she will be okay we can go see them now!" Brock told piplup

"Pika pikachu!"

"Okay let's go see them!" Brock said to the two Pokemon. Brock, pikachu and piplup made there way to recovery. They went into a smallish room, it was plain white and had a lot of devices in it, which most where hooked up to Dawn. There three of them went into the room. Brock noticed how pale and white she was. She was hooked up to a ventilator to keep her alive. She was also hooked up to a heart monitor so was Ash. Ash had a oxygen mask on, so when pikachu leapt onto the bed his speech was mumbled. Ash quickly took it off to hug pikachu. "Ash don't take that off put it back on now!" Brock hissed not to wake Dawn up.

"Brock it will be fine I'm just hugging pikachu I'll put it back on when I go to sleep." Ash said

"So how do you feel?" Brock asked

"Okay, not the best. Hear any word on Dawn?" Ash asked

"Well," moving closer to Ash "Dawn isn't very well, the next 24 hours, are going to be critical."

"Oh okay. So...I'm a bit tired after carrying Dawn and having a heart attack, I don't mind if you stay. Or you can go eat with pikachu and piplup." Ash said.

"I will go but I don't know about piplup, she looks so sad." Piplup was curled up right next to Dawn. "To be honest I don't really want to move her. She's hurting, Dawn is her best friend. They have been through so much." Brock stated to Ash

"I know... Dawn and piplup are just like me and pikachu nether one leaving each other's side." Ash said to Brock.

"Well bye Ash see you in about 30mins call when Dawns awake." Brock said as he left.

Ash was left with pikachu and a very hurt piplup, he put back on his oxygen mask to fall asleep. He was back in the cave just about to leave, "Ash, help..." Dawn mumbled

"Shhh, don't speak I'm just coming." Ash said.

"Ash...it can see the light..." Dawn whispered

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted,

"Pikachu!" Dawn coughed, her heart gave up. Ash felt a slight jolt when Dawn died...

"Noooooooooooooo!" Covered in cold sweat Ash sat blot up in his bed.

"Whoa! Was that a dream?" He quickly looked over at Dawn, "phew it was... I wonder when Dawn is going to awake? It would to the world of good to piplup."

"Ash, awake then?" Brock came in though the door,

"What how long have you been there?" Ash asked

"Oh I've Been waiting outside for an hour. But you where out. Not even pikachu could wake you. He even gave you a small thunderbolt." Brock answered

"Oh that's what I felt!" Ash exclaimed

"So what were you dreaming about. It seemed pretty intense."Brock asked

"Dawn..." Ash mumbled. Brock had that look on his face "Well, she died I couldn't bear to see her dead, lifeless piplup would have been heartbroken. We have traveled so far and been through so much. I couldn't bear to see her dead."

At that moment a sharp intake of breath was heard from across the room. Ash and Brock both looked over. Dawn was waking up, she started coughing many times, that set the alarm off. Nurse Joy rushed into the room, she then proceeded to take Dawn's ventilator tube out of her mouth. Dawn then stopped coughing and Nurse Joy then left. Ash then asked "Dawn? how do you feel?"

"Ash..." Dawn whispered "Bad, real bad I feel like I have awaken from a long slumber."

"Yeah I'm not feeling that great too." Ash replied

"How did you get sick? The last few hours are a blur in my mind, I've just been have reoccurring nightmares." Dawn questioned

"I must have caught it from you, I carried you to Brock and then to the Pokemon centre." Ash replied

"Well I'm sorry, thanks for carrying me all that way." Dawn thanked Ash

"No, it was nothing. And anyway your really light. It was just chimcar and pikachu that where heavy." Ash joked "So what's up with this reoccurring nightmare? What's it about?"

"Well, me and you are in this cave, and you are really sick, so when I try and run to you, you just keep getting further and further away. Then the ground swallows me whole." Dawn said

"Wow scary, I had a nightmare when we where both in a cave you where sick and called me over, so I came and you where dying so I asked pikachu to use thunder bolt on you, you died and then the ground swallowed me whole." Ash said to Dawn.

"Piplup, how are you?" Dawn asked piplup

"Pip piplup pip pip pip piplup!" Piplup answered back

"Oh you shouldn't have been scared I'm all right see." Dawn said to the penguin Pokemon. "Brock, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh worrying about you and Ash getting lunch. Stuff like that." Brock said

"Aww thanks Brock that's so sweet!" Dawn exclaimed

"Hey, Brock what time is it?" Ash asked

"Whoa, it's 11o'clock!" Brock yawned

"Well, we better be getting some sleep." Ash said sleepily.

"Yeah, just get some rest, especially you Dawn. And Ash put that oxygen mask back on!" Brock said

"But I don't like it! And what about Dawn? She doesn't have to have one!" Ash exclaimed

"Well then I'll ask Nurse Joy if she needs one! Now put it on and go to sleep!" Brock said angrily. Brock when's out the door and Ash put the mask on and fell asleep. Brock crept back in and put a mask on a sleeping Dawn. "Night guys..." They all smiled. That night Dawn and Ash both had their reoccurring nightmares. They tossed and turned all night. Ash finally woke up early. Dawn wasn't up. But Brock was. He was always an early riser. "How you feeling today?" Brock asked

"Not as good as yesterday." Ash moaned

"Well Nurse Joy did say you where going to get worse when I asked about Dawn yesterday." Brock stated

"No, I already feel bad and it's going to get worse!" Ash moaned again

"Hey, feel bad for Dawn, she must be feeling so bad now." Brock said.

"I wonder when see is going wake up." Ash asked

"Yeah, I woke up at four and decided to come I here, because I couldn't sleep without knowing how you and Dawn where, so anyway when I came in she was tossing and turning like mad!" Brock explained.

"Oh, that's bad I wonder is she was having her nightmare again?" Ash asked Brock

"Maybe I don't know, after listening to what happens in her nightmare I wouldn't be surprised." Brock said. A sound was heard on the other side of the room. Ash looked over. Dawn was tossing and turning again. "Brock she's going to fall off!" Ash exclaimed

"Uh Oh!" Brock said. He then ran to the other side of the room and stopped Dawn from falling off.

"This is bad, one day she is going to hurt herself if she keeps on going." Ash stated

"Yeah something happening with her mind." Brock answered back

"Well I hope it stops soon. One day she will fall off and I won't be able to help." Ash said

"Okay, I am hungry I going get breakfast." Brock said as he walked out the door.

"Dawn, Dawn wake up!" Ash said. There was no response. "Are you okay Dawn?" There was still no response. "Pikachu could give Dawn a very small thunderbolt please?" Ash asked

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave Dawn the electric shock. She then woke up

"Ash again! That hurts you know!" Dawn moaned

"Sorry, but you were unresponsive." Ash explained

"I had the nightmare again..." Dawn confessed

"I know you where tossing and turning all night. Brock had to keep you on the bed at one point!" Ash laughed at the last bit.

"Ash don't laugh." Dawn tried to hit him but fell off the bed.

"Dawn! Are you okay!" Ash asked

"No, I'm leg hurts" Dawn moaned "Ash I think I'm going to..." Dawn blacked out.

"Dawn!" He got/fell of bed

"Ow, my leg! Dawn, Dawn talk to me, are you ok..."he blacked out too... The alarm sounded their heart rates where going down... Nurse Joy burst into the room with chancey. "Chancey help Dawn onto the bed. I'll help Ash." The both helped them onto the beds. Their hears rates went up. They plastered their legs and made sure they where alive. She let pikachu and piplup back into the room. Nurse Joy called Brock to the room. "Nurse Joy why did you call me?" Brock asked

"Dawn and Ash both fell of the bed and fractured their legs." Nurse Joy explained

"Oh, well is it going to take longer for them to recover?' Brock asked

"Yes, unless we can find a shaymin then the recovery time could be 2 months"

"2 months! Shaymin's are so hard to find! We are just going to wait 2 months." Brock exclaimed angrily

"Well, I'll see you later Brock." Nurse Joy said as she went out to the desk. Ash and Dawn where quietly sleeping until...


End file.
